


Dancing

by AdorableBadger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableBadger/pseuds/AdorableBadger
Summary: Everyone knows that the consulting criminal loves to dance.





	Dancing

Jim was sitting behind his laptop, furiously typing away. You took a deep breath and knocked on the door. “Do you have time for me Jim?” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Sure, what is it Love?” He finally looked up from his screen. “Would you dance with me?” You smiled shyly and looked at your feet. Jim sighed again. “We both know that you really can’t dance.” You looked up through your lashes and gave your best puppy eyes. “Please?” 

“One song, no more. I have work to do.” Jim got up and took your hand. You quickly started a song on your phone and put it on his desk. Jim wrapped an arm around your waist and took the lead. You silently counted the steps in your head and were doing pretty well, but your eyes dropped to your feet too often. Jim put his fingers underneath your chin and lifted it up. “Keep your eyes fixed on me.” He purred. You blushed, but kept your eyes on his and your dancing improved even more.

Jim dipped you to the ground at the end of the song and grinned. “Someone took dancing lessons.” “Yes. I know I disappointed you last time.” You said shyly. “We’ll practice every day and then you will be almost as good as I am. Almost.” You smiled and hugged the criminal. “Thank you.” “Remember to look at me and let me lead.” Jim twirled you around and you giggled, falling back against his chest, feeling a little dizzy. He pressed a kiss against your neck, then whispered in your ear. “I still have work to attend to. We’ll dance again tonight, my love.” You blushed and Jim smirked, knowing that you really liked being called ‘my love’. You pulled him close and kissed him. “Now daddy has work to do. Off you go.” He tapped your bum and went back to his laptop.

  
You danced again that night and every night after that. Your dancing skills improved a little every night and that made your impatient boyfriend very happy.


End file.
